


Useful and Pretty

by sqbr



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fluff, For Science!, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: Scout Harding and Dagna make a discovery.





	Useful and Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Glowing Rocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718463) by [ExtraPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin). 
  * In response to a prompt by [ExtraPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin) in the [remixrevivalmadness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixrevivalmadness2017) collection. 



> I absolutely love the idea of Harding finding cool things to show Dagna, and the description of glowing rocks in the Fallow Mire was really inspiring.

Image description: Harding holds a shield over Dagna, who has leaned down next to a glowing rock. They are smiling at each other in the rain. 


End file.
